Rain
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Thanks to a large amount of rainfall, Emma is having a bad day. Killian helps her in his own unique way.


Title: Rain

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rated: Teen, innuendos, adult situations

Description: Thanks to a lot of rain falling, Emma is not having a good day. Hook helps her in his own unique way.

Author's Note: One-shot. Originally, this was explicitly adult. I've edited it for this site. Please let me know if you feel it's still too mature. For the adult version, go to Tumblr, fancat69fanfic. I am considering a series of weather-related adult and slightly adult stories. Let me know if you like this, please.

1050 words

Rain

"Ugh, I hate the rain," Emma Swan said with a whine. She maneuvered her bug through the flooding streets of Storybrooke.

The water was deceptively deep on the side of the road. She hydro-planed..

"Oh, hell no," she cried as she struggled to regain control. She managed to move out the water flow and slow down. She growled. "Hate, hate, the rain!"

She took a deep breath and drove carefully home. Finally, she pulled in front of her house.

She opened the car door and promptly stepped in a huge puddle. "Sh...I...hate...the freaking rain!"

She waddled through more puddles on her way to the house. Her hair was plastered to her head. Her favorite leather jacket was probably as ruined as her boots.

She walked onto the porch just as a small waterfall drained onto her head from the clogged gutters.

"Why?" she sobbed. She opened the door and walked inside.

She stood still, dripping. "I...hate..the rain."

She heard laughter. She glared at her pirate as he walked over to her, that stupid grin on his face.

"You look like a drowned bilge rat."

"Thank you...honey," she muttered through clenched teeth.

He smirked and kissed her. He then tried to dry her face with his hand. "Nope, this isn't going to work."

She scoffed. "A shop full of towels and twenty hair dryers wouldn't work."

He chuckled as he pulled her up the stairs, the carpet soaking up her wet trail.

"Have I said how much I hate the rain?" she asked.

He laughed as he dragged her into the bedroom, then left.

"What...just leave me here, why don't you!" she cried, as she stood there dripping.

A moment later she was plunged into darkness as a large fluffy towel dropped onto her head. "I would never abandon you, Love. You should know that by now."

She was batted about lightly as he vigorously rubbed the towel through her hair.

"Try to leave me with a few strands, huh?" she asked with a grumble.

She heard him chuckle. "Do not fear, you know how fond I am of your delicate tresses."

"Which is why you're rubbing them off my head. Ow!"

"I thought you were tougher than this, Swan."

"I've...had a rough day."

"I know," he said gently. He stopped rubbing and pulled the towel back slightly so he could see her eyes. He smiled. "Now, let's get you out of these wet clothes," he said in a husky voice as he winked.

He pushed the leather jacket off. It fell to the floor with a squishy thud.

He smirked and slowly unbuttoned her sopping blouse. He pushed it to the floor with a squelch.

"You're shivering, Love."

"Really? I w-wonder why?" She rolled her eyes.

He licked his lips. "Obviously it's the sexual tension."

She chuckled with a shudder. "I think it's the wet coldness of the drowning, Babe."

He laughed. "I prefer a warm wetness myself," he said with a leer, as he reached for her jeans. He undid the button and unzipped her.

Watching her through the dent in the towel, he slugged the heavy, wet jeans to the floor.

She licked her lips at the attention.

"There, that's so much better," he said with a smiling leer. He gently touched her shoulder, teasing a water droplet. "Hmm, you're still sopping wet."

"Duh. I'm still freezing too."

"Oh, we can take care of that, Love. No worries." He moved into her personal space, pushing the towel completely off her head. His good hand moved to her back as his hook gently pulled her closer by the other shoulder so they were in a tight embrace.

"So, your idea of drying me off is to smother me with your own body."

"Indeed. I think it's a stroke of brilliance, myself."

She chuckled at that as she shivered. "It's not that...practical," she said as her teeth chattered, but her body began to relax into his warmth.

"We shall see," he said. He leaned in and kissed her slowly as his hand made quick work of her drenched undergarments.

She shuddered, this time from his touch as he gently massaged her back. The blunt end of his hook kneaded into her neck carefully.

He moved them as one toward the bed, pushing her gently onto the comforter.

He very gently rubbed her body with his, absorbing the water into his increasingly wet clothes. He paid slow, gentle attention to her dents and creases.

His efforts were rewarded by gasps and moans of pleasure.

When she was more or less dry, he moved back up, taking her lips slowly. Then their kisses became faster and messier.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she whispered. She panted as he kissed down her neck.

"All in due time, Love."

She looked at him, desire spreading through her whole body. "I can't wait." She waved her hand and his clothes vanished from his body, re-appearing scattered across the floor.

He laughed. "I do love your magic."

"I'm still cold," she said. "Do something about it, Captain."

"Ooh, a challenge!" He kissed her again. "I assure you, Darling, that I can bring the appropriate amount of heat to warm you right to your soul."

"Then bring it. Now," she commanded.

"As you wish," he said.

Heat radiated all through her body as he made good on his boast.

Finally they lay still.

"Warmed up, Love?"

She nodded. "God, I love the rain."

He laughed.

The End


End file.
